


Rivals (in Love)

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Friends and Enemies, Gay Sex, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Scandal, Scandalous relationship, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Wartime, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, they hate each other's guts with a burning passion. Behind closed doors, they've had an intimate relationship for ages. But what will happen when England and France's love lives are exposed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals (in Love)

"France! You imbecile! Stop attacking my territory."  
"You can't tell me what to do England!" The two began dueling again, like they did everyday. They drew swords and began to clash with one another. Everyone assumed they hated each other, so they lived to that standard…well, mostly lived up to it.

"Aah…France…"  
"Hush England. You wouldn't your 'little brother' to see this." Up in England's room, a freshly showered France had him on his lap. Within moments, off came England's uniform top. Frances large hands began caressing England's nipples. France's cold hands sent a shiver through England's warm body.  
France asked, "We're teenagers England. It's your last chance to back down before we get into this relationship." England looked at the door, aware that his one-year old baby brother America was asleep in his crib next door. Would he honestly become sexual with the enemy and have to hide it?  
England nodded, "I'm sure."  
France smirked, "Well then, let me have you." Off went England's trousers and France hand stroked him down below. England shivered at France's fingers.  
England whispered, "I thought…you hated gays…"  
France licked England's ears, "I'm straight…I love girls. But you're an exception." It took no time at all before they fell for each other in the most ironic of ways.

"England, you'll die today!"  
"No, I'll have your head France!"  
"England! France! Calm down!" China pulled them apart before they strangled each other. It was right before WWI, and they were still at each other's throats.  
China told them sternly, "We're all Allies! So stop worrying about killing one another and worry about fending off Germany!"  
Russia nodded, "It's bedtime already. We should retire for tonight."

"France, you up?"  
"Shhh, of course I am."  
"We can't do it here, let's go into the woods."  
It wasn't long before they left camp and were a good distance away from camp. France pushed England to a tree and began kissing him. England clung to France and kissed back, letting himself become consumed with lust.  
England whispered, "I hate having to hide it."  
France shook his head, "We just can't walk out and tell people we've been lovers for centuries. How will they react?" It was true. Everyone assumed there was nothing but hate between them. It wouldn't be easy to tell anyone.  
France smirked, "Less talk, more sex." It wasn't long before England was clinging to France, raking his nails down France's black as France came inside him. England loved the warmth he felt once it happened…a loving warmth. They didn't know of what would come next.

It was all over the international news within days. The headlines shouted to the public: SCANDELOUS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN RIVAL POWERS ENGLAND AND FRANCE?! Because of that, England and France never got a moment of peace since they refused comments for a long time.

"Finally, a moment's peace. We haven't had one in weeks." France sighed and sat down on the sofa in England's hidden resort, later known as Sealand.  
England, feeling mixed up and slightly angry, whispered, "Should we end this?"  
France looked up, surprised, "End it?"  
England's eyes were filled with tears as he let it out, "It's what the countries will expect, right? And we can't hide it…we'll only be made fun of. It's better for you…and me if we stop this one-sided relationship." He expected France to agree, to walk out and leave him there.  
But France stood face-to-face with England, asking, "Who said our relationship is one sided love?"  
England's eyes leaked years, "B-But…"  
France asked, "Would I really continue my relationship with you for numerous centuries if I didn't really love you? Would I sneak out of and over to make love if I didn't feel the same for you? Are you really that blind England?"  
England shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands, "B-But…you date other women. And I've been faithful only to you…"  
France shook his head, sighing, "I do that for an alibi. If I only had you, people would think it was strange with me being a 'womanizer' and all. Don't worry, since I've dated you, I've only went to bed with you." England clung to France, his breathing heavy. It's exactly as he had hoped for…France only belonged to him. He kissed France…this time with his whole being…

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 10/11/2012)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
